¿la historia se vuelve a repetir?
by anime queen 1
Summary: Hiroto ocultó su pasado como Grand, lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser olvidándolo por completo ¿o quizas no? Grand aparece en un sueño a Hiroto, este cree que solo es por la falta de sueño continuo por estudiar para ser el director de las empresas Kira, pero es mucho más que eso, ¿acaso la historia se volverá a repetir? o ¿sera mucho peor? (rating solo por palabras)


_**Estoy loca con lo que vengo a continuación, no se de donde saqué esta historia, bueno, esto se me ocurrió al leer "perdiendo el control Dame el poder", y doy gracias a su autora **_**Feathered moon Kings, me gustó mucho su historia, y que pena que no escriba tan seguido, ya que siempre me deja colgada de las ansias que me produce**

**Tsubasa: bueno, empieza con tu loca y estúpida historia sin sentido alguno**

**Yo: no seas tan mala Tsu-san creo que te hice muy Tsundere a mi gusto**

**Tsubasa: di el p*to Disclaimers de una maldita vez o les digo a todo el mundo que eres una p *no alcanza a decir nada más ya que yo le tapo la boca***

**Yo: bueno, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Hiroto mucho menos, pero esta magnífica y loca historia SI! Mueran de envidia**

Tienes que entender, no eres más que una sombra de una persona que vino antes de ti, si ese chico estuviera vivo, tu seguirías siendo un huérfano, nadie te necesitaría, nadie te esperaría, entiende, serías inservible, completamente un estorbo, no, me corrijo, eres un completo estorbo-dice una voz un poco grave, pero el que escuchaba esas palabras identificaba fácilmente esa voz

¡Eso no es cierto, es todo una mentira lo que dices, mis amigos confían en mí y yo confío en ellos y por eso estamos, lo que no podemos hacer solos entre nosotros nos apoyamos!-dice cierto peli-rojo de tez pálida de ojos esmeraldas, que parecía estar discutiendo consigo mismo

Entiéndelo de una vez, esa relación que estas haciendo, no, la relación que estamos haciendo con esos chicos, es por solo conveniencia, para pasar con un perfil bajo, que nuestra verdadera naturaleza es la de la Aliea Gakuen, ese chico frío y calculador en todos los movimientos que hacía, no como ahora, un chico que solo hace ataques torpes y movimientos sin sentido-dice el sujeto que estaba frente a él, era igual que él, solo que con los ojos sin brillo juguetón y con el pelo parado como flama-¡entiéndelo Hiroto Kiyama, somos un solo ser, y pronto yo reclamaré lo que es mío por derecho!

¡eso no es cierto, ya no soy como antes, nunca más volveré a serlo!-grita Hiroto, antes de escucharse un gran golpe que deja muy adolorido, se levanta acomplejado, tarda un rato en darse cuenta de donde estaba, mira un poco más a su alrededor y ve un bulto en otra cama que estaba frente a la que él estaba durmiendo-¿Mido-kun?

Mmmhhh…. ¿Qué quieres Kiyama? Hoy no tenemos clases para que me levantes temprano-se queja el peli-vede mientras se da vuelta en la cama y se cae de cara al suelo, dejándolo totalmente adolorido mientras se levantaba-ya me despertaste, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

n-no nada, ¿Dónde estamos?-dice el peli-rojo mientras Midorikawa al principio lo ve extrañado y luego comienza a reírse a carcajadas-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Ayer te invité a quedarte en mi casa para poder ir a entrenar a la rivera al medio día, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-dice el de cabellos verdes, mientras toma su reloj de velador y se pone totalmente morado, pero igual tiene una sonrisa-son las 12:30

…-Hiroto parecía observar como el pobre de Midorikawa daba vueltas de un lado a otro totalmente apurado en vestirse y en guardar sus cosas para la vuelta, pero de repente se detiene en seco y mira su celular, donde salían las 11:30 recién

Oye Hiroto-kun, que quiere decir que en mi celular salgan las 11:30 y en mi reloj las 12:30-dice Midorikawa mientras mira con una cara tétrica a su mejor amigo, el cual parecía tener un poco de miedo por la reacción que estaba poniendo su amigo-¿Qué le hiciste a mi reloj?

Te hice despertar temprano, ¿acaso eso es un delito?-pregunta Hiroto mientras parecía haber olvidado el sueño que acababa de tener hace tan solo unos minutos atrás-siempre te quedas dormido y llegas tarde a las prácticas, así que ayer te había pedido quedarme en tu casa y así simplemente alteré tu reloj

Mientras el peli-rojo contaba lo que había hecho con una gran sonrisa, el peli-verde lo ve algo (muy) molesto, se voltea dándole la espalda, se acerca a su cama, toma las frazadas, se sienta en la cama, luego se acuesta y se tapa con ellas dándole a mostrar que iba a seguir durmiendo

Oye no te quedes dormido otra vez-dice seriamente Hiroto con una venita en la frente mientras vuelve a destapar a su amigo, pero este se lo hace difícil y apresa las frazadas contra su cuerpo, así que al peli-rojo se le ocurre algo-si te levantas ahora te voy a comprar un pote de helado que quieras

En menos de tres tiempos el peli-verde ya se estaba colocando el chaleco y las zapatillas para terminar e irse lo más rápido posible para el entrenamiento, ya que su lógica era, más pronto se iba, más pronto terminaría el entrenamiento y más pronto tendría el prometido helado de su amigo

Ya apúrate Kiyama, quiero mi helado… digo, vamos a entrenar-dice el peli-verde mientras Hiroto solo suspira, sabía que su amigo estaba molesto ya que solo cuando esta así lo trata por su apellido, así que suspira y como se estaba vistiendo lo más rápido que pudo, su amigo bajó y él lo siguió

Recuerda soy tu sombra, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente-escucha Hiroto a sus espaldas mientras se da vuelta y no ve a nadie, se notaba que estaba tenso, ya que su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y estaba sudando frío

a-acaso no fue un simple sueño lo que tuve-dice Hiroto totalmente impactado y tratando de olvidar eso, cierra la puerta de la pieza de su amigo y se dirige al primer piso a desayunar

Voy a volver a tomar el control, quieras o no Hiroto Kiyama, mejor dicho Grand-dice una silueta semi-transparente que mira hacia las escaleras, era Grand, el antiguo Hiroto, el pasado doloroso que decidió cerrar-no tendrás oportunidad en librarte de mí, serás mío Hiroto Kiyama

_**Hiroto: esto me comienza a dar mala espina, ya creo saber de que va esta historia**_

_**Yo: nah, no se a que te refieres seme peli-rojo**_

_**Hiroto: ¿q-q-que? ¿Qué carajo acabas de decir?**_

_**Tsubasa: *facepalm* no le hagas caso Hiroto-kun, esta chica esta más loca que una cabra de montaña, ella esta loca con el yaoi y te ve a ti futuro con mi primito Mido-kun**_

_**Hiroto: ¡con Mido-kun! Eso no es cierto, yo solo lo veo como un amigo, no somos absolutamente nada *dice totalmente enojado***_

_**Tsubasa: mejor despido esto antes que corra sangre, catch you later minna**_


End file.
